The Clinical Research Center is an ambulatory and inpatient facility available to faculty members of the University of Alabama in Birmingham Schools of Dentistry and Medicine for clinical investigation. It allows meticulous control of experimental conditions, permits close observation and accurate monitoring of biologic phenomena and ensures precise biochemical and physiologic measurements in patients and normal volunteers participating in research activities.